


Trapped in Time - New Generation

by rea_grimm



Series: Trapped in Time [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aliens, Gods, M/M, Mpreg, New Family, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Single Parents, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_grimm/pseuds/rea_grimm
Summary: After Thanos' death, everything returned to normal. Like Yon, Loki decided to spend his life on Earth. It was his favourite place and at the same time a place where he wanted to raise Tony's offspring. She wants nothing more than to meet his second dad.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Trapped in Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929196
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To better understand the story, I recommend reading the previous stories in the series.

After Thanos defeat, everything on Earth returned to normal. Humanity slowly recovered from all this, and everything went back to normal. The big blow for everyone was the loss of Tony. Loki decided to stay on Earth, although he had to stay with his brother in New Asgard for now. But he wanted to find his own house somewhere. Where he would have the peace to raise his child. That Loki was having a baby with Tony got around very quickly, and everyone at the funeral knew about it, even though no one talked about it.

Tony's funeral took place where he was originally supposed to move with Pepper. His funeral was attended by all his loved ones, including Loki and Yon. But Yon left before anyone could spot him. First, there was a session where everyone watched a projection of Tony's will. But this was filmed before he met Loki on Sakaar. Subsequently, Tony's reactor was sent down the river. Everyone watched in silence. Loki watched with pride, unconsciously placing his hand on his stomach as he said his final goodbyes. This was followed by something of a free-for-all, with guests talking about the deceased, pouring drinks, etc.

Loki stood to one side, for though he had now helped save the Earth, still no one believed him, and no one except his brother spoke to him. That's why he found it odd when Pepper came to him voluntarily.

„Is it true you're having a baby with Tony?” she asked him, and it was evident that she had been a weak drinker, as her legs were slightly wobbly and someone might have noticed her stepping on her tongue.  
„Yes, it's true, Miss Potts,” he replied, glancing at her slightly. He didn't understand what he had ever seen in that woman.  
„And now you're going to live with your brother?” she asked, barely able to say it.  
„Exactly.”  
„Tony owned a lot of houses, and if it's really his, I'm sure he'd want it not to have to live with him,” and she pointed to Thor as he downed another beer.  
„Apparently.”  
„I'll give you three houses, but no more... if you want,” and she took a sip of her drink, which was too strong for her.  
„That's a very generous offer, but unfortunately I can't accept it as your mind is currently clouded by alcohol and you might regret it later,” he didn't want anyone to think he was using a feeble-minded woman to get what he wanted. He might have done it before, but he didn't feel like arguing with anyone at the moment.  
„Suit yourself,” she snorted, kicking down the rest of her drink and walking toward the huddle with Steve and Rhodey.

Loki stood there, beginning to feel that he'd rather come back. He walked over to his brother and whispered something to him. Thor shook his head, and Loki vanished silently in a flash of green light. He teleported to New Asgard.

The following morning, when he awoke, he found a small envelope near his temporary home. He picked it up and opened it. He was never like Sherlock, to study what writing belonged to which person. The envelope contained a letter and some documents.

„ _...Even when I'm drunk, I'll never take back my word. Here are the locations of the best houses suited to raising a child. I consulted with the others and we all agreed on these places. As you'll see in the documents, one of the houses is located in New York. The other is a warmer area, on a private island owned by Tony. If you feel like driving for warmth. And the last one is in the Alps. Such a nice little winter spot. There are donation slips in the letter, in case anyone doubts it. We all stand by you and will support you…”_

He read. He had to admit he had not expected such a gesture. At first, he wanted to refuse. Surely the King of Asgard shouldn't take pity gifts, but this was an excellent opportunity to get a place of his own. And so it was decided.

Over the next few weeks, he moved into a new house in NY. It was a small, modern cottage. There was also an indoor swimming pool that led from the outside in, a cute little garden with a wooden swing, a sandbox and a gazebo where you could sit and have a good time. There were several rooms inside. A bedroom with a double bed, a nursery, a cosy living room with a sofa and two armchairs, a small table, a fireplace that could be closed to keep any curious hands off the fire.

He subsequently moved in. He had originally lived there alone, but there were still plenty of people who feared him and who feared for him. For this reason, Dr Strange contacted Thor. Dr Strange still had Loki on his list of possible enemies of Earth. He wanted to be supervised, but he didn't want it to be so obvious. For this simple reason, he entrusted Thor to keep an eye on his brother. He lived with him for a start, then came to visit and check on him once in a while. Loki knew, of course, but he kept that to himself.

Over the next seven months, his body adapted to the birth of a new life. Though it wasn't necessary, he had the others of the Avengers team arrange medical checks so that they, too, would know that everything had gone according to plan. Through this cooperation, he regained some of their trust.

The pregnancy went off in perfect order, and finally, a cute little girl came into the world. Even after birth, it was evident how much she resembled her parents. She had emerald-green eyes like Loki himself and dark, brown, wild curls like Tony's. Even as an infant she was very inquisitive and brought her father much joy. She was a light of hope in a dark, unfamiliar and hostile world.

As soon as the others saw her, she immediately wrapped them around her little finger. Loki named her after the two men he loved. Anthonie Shirley Laufey. And even though he named her Shirley, he called her Sherly. At first, the name hurt his heart, as it always reminded him of his late lover, but the joy of the new family helped him overcome it. The pain was still there, but not as severe.

Little Shirley grew like water. She was an excellent baby. Besides, Loki's upbringing was strict, so she rarely cried needlessly. She was a swift learner, and everyone was happy for her. Moreover, as she grew, she became more and more like Tony.

When she was about three months old, she experienced her first abduction. It was, according to Loki, a peaceful day like any other. It was just an afternoon. He fed Shirley and put her to sleep. Shirley was a restful sleeper and always slept for at least two, three hours. During that time, he devoted himself to studying magic books and studying Earth culture. When Thor came up to him, something was scratching his back intolerably.

„I don't care what you've got. I won't look at anything,” he replied sharply.  
„Please, brother,” whined Thor. Loki gave him one look in which the God of thunder knew he had won. He turned his back on him and lifted his shirt. Loki wished he had been blind at that moment.  
„I guess you had what people call... pizza for lunch?" he asked.  
„No. That's what I had yesterday for dinner,” he grumbled uncomprehendingly. Loki touched the spot on that his brother was worried about, peeling off a slice of pizza. „Hey, I thought I didn't eat it,” Thor said, taking the slice from his brother and eating it. Loki closed his eyes and turned. This was totally disgusting and totally beneath them. Instead, he decided to check on his little girl.

He walked over to her room and soundlessly opened the door. From a distance, he could see that something was wrong. He immediately walked over to the crib and was almost knocked out. Well, almost. Immediately, he felt both fears for his little treasure and anger at whoever had done it.  
„What's the matter?” the god of thunder asked as he followed him into the room.  
„Shirley's gone. My baby's been kidnapped,” he growled and started for the door. She couldn't have been far away.

Before he reached the door, however, he picked up a small green dress that belonged to his daughter along the way and cast a tracking spell on it that began to work immediately. Clothes sailed across the sky to his daughter's place. Without looking around, he crossed the road, almost causing a traffic crash. He walked past the park, stopping only at the point where the clothes stopped and circled the empty spot on the grass. Loki jerked his wrist and a green wave flew through the air, revealing the spaceship. He could tell by that type who was behind it, and it made him all the angrier.

He walked to the door and opened it with superhuman strength. He came in and heard screaming. His little princess didn't like something. She was a sweetheart, but with strangers? What if he was doing something to her? Was he trying to hurt her? No, he rejected that idea. If he wanted revenge, he wouldn't kill her. He passed through the ship and found his enemy trying to calm down his weeping daughter.

„Come on. Don't cry,” he tried to reassure her, but to no avail.  
„I would advise you to return it to me at once,” the god growled. Yon looked at him in shock. He had no idea anyone could find him that quickly. Shirley recognized her father's voice at once and screamed for him.

„Never,” he retorted, taking the baby in one hand and squeezing something on the ship's display with the other. It began to tremble, and Loki clutched at something to keep his balance. Here Yon got a head start. He brushed past the god and climbed out of the ship. He was about to run when he noticed he was surrounded and guns were pointed at him. He stopped immediately. He was caught. He recognized defeat. He looked over his shoulder as a strange crash sounded from his ship and the ship stopped shaking. Subsequently, a very angry Loki came out of there. He immediately took Shirley from him and held her.

„It's all right. Daddy's here,” he said. Shirley, as soon as she knew she'd been to her daddy's, immediately stopped crying, and a look of satisfaction came over her face.  
„You're under arrest for kidnapping and violating intergalactic laws, whatever they may be,” a voice said. It belonged to Fury, with Thor at his side in dark glasses and a bottle in his hand.  
„Thought you could use some help,” smiled Thor, as the focus shifted back to Yon-Rogg, who was shaking and his knees buckled.

Loki looked down at him. He despised him, but he also had a soft spot for his men. He couldn't blame him. Tony and Sherlock were irresistible. He was even more startled as tears began to run down Yon's cheeks.  
„No use wasting tears now,” Loki told him coldly.  
„It was supposed to be revenge... for Tony... Sherlock... it hurts so much...” he sobbed.  
„I know how his death hurts. You're not the only one affected,” he replied.

„You must have bewitched him. He should have been mine!' he turned his sadness to anger.  
„If I remember correctly, he chose voluntarily. No magic was needed. All I did was bring back memories of a past life,” he replied, but his voice was not as cold as it had been at first.

Yon-Rogg ran out of words that wouldn't come out completely hopeless. He was arrested by SHIELD agents, and Loki and his brother and daughter returned home. There, a SHIELD medic was waiting to examine the little girl for any injuries. Nothing like this has happened since.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed, Loki adjusted to being on Earth, and Shirley, meanwhile, grew into a beautiful seven-year-old girl. She had long, dark brown, unruly hair. She often wore them loose. Especially when she was bored. Most of the time, however, she wore them tied up in either a ponytail or a pigtail. Like Loki, she liked green. At least for clothes, when she very often wore green dresses. She loved it when her father read her books. Whether they were educational books or fairy tales. She loved both genres. Especially the ones about the Asgard legends.

*-*-*-*-*

A few days after that, Loki had a somewhat important meeting via hologram with Director Fury about their time on Earth and all sorts of things. Loki became an important representative of New Asgard, as his brother was unable to keep a proper eye on his people. The Asgardians didn't like it at first, but in the end, they were happy with the modifications Loki had proposed. Little Shirley, for that simple reason, was guarded by Thor, who took up the task gladly.

Eventually, however, the little girl ended up playing with the dolls for a while, but she didn't much like that, so she reached for the book. It was a Great atlas of the universe. Not to mention no book for little kids. It was a giant atlas, dedicated only to people in the business. She liked to study everything new. She was interested in the universe, knowing that her father was not from Earth, so she tried to learn what she could. She wanted to impress her father with her knowledge.

After a few hours, she eventually grew tired of this, too, and instead felt like taking a little walk. Or at least go to the garden. The problem was her father locked the door and only her uncle had a spare key. He was sprawled on a chair, sunglasses in his eyes, a beer can in his hand. Her father had told her very often that they were not real relatives, and that his uncle's family had adopted him. Therefore, she said, she should never have been surprised that they were not alike. She didn't mind. She liked her uncle. Plus, he was soft and the size of a stuffed animal.

„Uncle?” she asked him. Her father clung to her telling everyone properly and not in some diminutive way. I mean, he'd let her do that in special situations, like bedtime when they were talking about her other dad or when she wanted something, or it played into Loki's hands.

Anyway, back to the present. Shirley approached Thor, but he didn't answer. She thought he might have fallen asleep.

„Uncle!” she raised her voice and nudged him. A little at first, but then harder. That, too, had no answer. Thor didn't move, and Shirley recalled one occasion when Thor's friends were in their house and at one point they began to argue about whether her uncle was dead or not. This situation seemed very similar to her, and she began to panic. „Uncle! Uncle!” she cried, shaking him. But it was unnecessary, as there was no proper reaction.

„Father!” she shouted to the house and ran to Loki's office. She had promised not to disturb him, but this was an exceptional situation, wasn't it? She burst through the door looking startled, and Loki looked at her with a surprised expression and a furrowed brow. He tried to scold her about why she was disturbing him, but his daughter beat him to it.

„Father, I think uncle is dead!” she blurted out.  
„Give me a moment, please. I'll be right back,” he apologized to the hologram and left the room. Shirley followed.  
„Father?” she asked, distraught.  
„It's all right. Show me what happened,” he said, no hint of anger in his voice. Loki walked to the living room, where Thor was still in the same position as the girl had left him.  
„See?” and pointed to the god of thunder.  
„By Odin's beard,” Loki swore, adding something else, but not wanting to be rude in the presence of his daughter. He walked over to his brother and looked him over slightly before deciding on a unified solution to the problem.

He leaned over his brother and plugged his nose. Now all he had to do was wait. He didn't have long to wait. Within a minute Thor's mouth opened a crack, but Loki, with a sly smile on his lips, used a spell to close it. That was enough to wake his brother gasping for breath and flailing his arms as if he were drowning. Loki released him and took a few steps to the side.

„What's wrong with you?” Thor thundered, flying out of his chair.  
„You fell asleep,” Loki said coldly.  
„And?”  
„And? What if Shirley was kidnapped again or something happened to her?” he began.  
„Relax, will you? Besides, we found her again. And she can take care of herself,” he replied, scratching his stomach.  
„You're impossible,” he sighed and started to leave. But before he left, he took his daughter by the hand and took her to his office with him. He knew she would be safer there with him than with his feckless brother.

*-*-*-*-*

It was a day like any other. Loki was at home with Shirley. Thor visited them in the morning, but he went out for pizza, with the excuse that he didn't enjoy it. It was a little after lunch, and the two of them went to rest for a while. They sat in the living room with Shirley leaning against his hip. Loki stroked her back.

„Father, do you miss him?” she asked suddenly.  
„Who?”  
„Dad.”  
„Always,” and for a moment he recalled all the wonderful moments he had shared with him.  
„Will you tell me about him?” she asked, since  
„What would you like to hear?”  
„Everything,” she replied enthusiastically.  
„Which you would like to hear about. Sherlock or Tony?” he asked. Her daughter had grown fond of both men and enjoyed hearing their stories. For this reason, Loki also acquired a book that Yon had written while posing as a human. It contained items from Sherlock's work and a little privacy. Something he didn't get to experience with him.  
„Sherlock. You haven't talked about him for a long time.”

„As you wish. Sherlock Holmes was a great man and completely out of his time. What he could do in this century. He was a detective and he was such a legend of his time. I only met him later. Sometimes I think it was just a coincidence. Did I tell you about Lucille?„ he asked, not to complicate matters. Shirley nodded in agreement.

„Lucille had quite a violent temper and wasn't afraid to kill. Sometimes I think before we left America, she was planning to kill Edith's father. I loved her, but not like your father, but I didn't know him then. Otherwise, if she killed him, he couldn't send him a letter to check up on me and we'd never meet,” he mused.  
„Don't say that. Maybe it would have happened without the letter,” she tried.

"I'm sure you're right," he said. Back then, I was in a club where men went to drink or fight or both. I was there for the money advice. Your dad was there in a wrestling ring, fighting someone. I was absolutely impressed with his style. He brought down his opponent in a matter of seconds by exposing his weaknesses and attacks.

Subsequently, I saw him the next day when I went to get a loan. At first, it seemed like a pure coincidence that we met there. There we began to talk, and I found myself wanting to meet this remarkable Midgardian again. And I did at a party. I didn't expect him there at all, but I was glad for it. I asked him to dance. I remember he wanted to say no, but we ended up dancing. Then, unfortunately, Lucille interrupted me and pulled me aside. At our parting, I asked him to visit me. I wanted to know more about him, and it was very comfortable to talk with him. When I got back to Allerdale Hall, Lucille told me what he was and what was probably his goal. I wasn't too surprised. I expected something like this would happen.

What I didn't expect was that Sherlock seriously accepted my invitation and came. We talked, and he helped me with the inventions I had once devoted myself to. Without realizing it properly before, but gradually I wanted to be more than we were ... And before anyone expected anything, after a few days, your uncle gave me a sign that it was time to go home. I thought it was my new home on Earth. I couldn't say that, though, because if I hadn't come back, it could have had terrible consequences.”

„And then what happened?”  
„Then I had to go back. But the worst part was saying goodbye to Sherlock, and by a strange coincidence, our parting didn't go quite as well. Lucille wanted to kill us, so I created an illusion that seemed to succeed.”  
„That's terrible,” she gasped in terror, though she slowly knew the story from memory.  
„I know, but it gave him a chance to be happy with someone else,” he sighed. Shirley hugged him.  
„Will you tell me about his adventures?”  
„It will be my pleasure,” and with that, he went on to talk about Study in Scarlet, the Mark of Four, and others.

That was what he told her before there was a knock at the door. Neither of them realized how time had passed. Shirley jumped off the couch and stopped her father.  
„I'll go,” she replied, smiling, and started for the door. Loki left her. If anyone wanted to hurt her, they wouldn't have made it over the threshold through the magic barrier.

Shirley reached the door. She wanted to look through the peephole to see who was standing there, but she couldn't quite reach it yet. Instead, she unlocked and cracked open the door in front of which Yon-Rogg stood in earthly clothing.

„Hi, is your father home? Can I come over?” he asked with a faint smile.  
„Father, it's uncle Yon!” she called.  
„Not interested!” he called to her, but rather it was aimed at Yon, who was about to say something, but before he could speak, the door magically slammed in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

As time went on relentlessly, Shirley's birthday began to approach. Loki wished the best for his little princess and, like a real father, would have brought her the very blue of the sky. The most difficult task for him was to find out what she wanted. It was clear she had a wish, but she didn't share it with anyone. Not with her father, not with her uncle, or her favourite stuffed animal.

A week before her birthday, she decided to write a letter. She wanted so much for her wish to come true that she decided to believe everything. And somewhere she heard that letters fulfilled wishes. Or at least the recipient. So she took the paper and began to write.

„ _Most esteemed readers,_

_I'm sorry I don't call you by name, but I didn't get it anywhere. I hear you can grant wishes._

_My name is Anthonie Shirley Laufey. I don't know if it's true that you're watching all of us if we're nice, but I'll write right here that I'm trying my best. Although I'm definitely not perfect._

_However, I have had one wish since I was little. I'm sure if my wish comes true, it would please many people. Especially my father. Father often says you spurned him and so on, that he will never get his wish. That is, one thing came true for him and that I was born to him. But I know very well that he misses my daddy._

_And that is my wish. I wish with all my heart that daddy would come back from Valhalla. I'm sure he misses us there as much as we miss him. Please, it's my only wish. And if it comes true, I'll never make another wish. I promise._

_If you're going to read this, imagine a little girl who's dying to meet her daddy. I'm begging you. Even though you probably get a lot of letters, I'll understand if nothing happens._

_Sincerely yours_

_Shirley”_

She finished her letter and read it again. Now that she was reading it a second time, she noticed so much stupidity that she was sure her father would have reprimanded her for, but she wrote the letter from the heart. And it was with all her big heart that she believed she would be reunited with her other daddy.

She folded the letter and slipped it into a white envelope, which she then sealed. She didn't write down the address because she didn't know her. On the other hand, she knew how to send the letter to the exact place. She put it to her chest and concentrated. To herself, she repeated the text of the spell she and her father had recently learned. As soon as she repeated it several times, the envelope disappeared in a faint greenish light. Once that happened, she was incredibly pleased, as it meant the spell was successful and she would surely find its recipient.

*-*-*-*-*

The letter travelled through space and a small golden portal to the wizard's desk, which protected the entire Earth. And since Loki was still a major threat to his planet, he controlled all his letters and other means of communication. So far, he hasn't found anything suspicious about them. He glanced at the letter and sat down in a large chair, opening it. Even before he started reading, he knew the writing belonged to a child. Moreover, one day he received a letter from Loki, and his writing was much neater and more careful than one might expect from a god.

He began reading the letter. With each word he read, the letter moved him more and more. A tear fell from his eye at the end of the letter. He didn't even realize it. He wiped it lightly, put the letter on the table, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. He thought.

He was moved by the letter and, on the one hand, did not want to help her, as he would then have to help the other children. But on the other hand, it was so moving, and he rather liked Tony Stark. He thought like that for a long time before it got boring in his cloak. He began pushing and pointing at the letter.

„Do you think I should?” asked the doctor, accustomed to such conversation with a mute friend. The coat shook its head in agreement. He was that part of his conscience that had a weakness for such things.

„Okay. I'll do it,” he replied, thinking. He couldn't bring Tony Stark back. He was still a great loss to a world that was unprepared for his return. Another possibility was Sherlock Holmes. That was a more acceptable choice. Moreover, the past has already happened, and if he used a stone, it might not have much impact on the future. Besides, he'd always wanted to look before then.

And it was decided. He's bringing back Sherlock Holmes. A legend of his time. But he shouldn't go in his classic robes. He should first change into something he's more likely to fit into. Good thing men's fashion didn't change much through the centuries. He wore a better black suit and a black tie. He examined himself once more in the mirror before putting the agamotto's eye with the power stone around his neck and hiding it under his shirt. At the same time, he pocketed a portal ring.

Once he was ready for time travel, he set about preparing an elaborate time travel spell. He used the power of the Power Stone to go back in time and with the ring combination created a circular portal that led to the end of the second half of the 19th century. The portal took him down a side street that was completely separate from society. He walked through, climbed out of the alley, and found himself on another, very busy street. But no one paid him the slightest attention. That's how he liked it.

Soon he had his bearings in old London and was making his way to Baker Street, where, by all accounts, Sherlock Holmes was supposed to be. Occasionally he had to ask the locals which way, but eventually, he found himself at the right door. He walked over and knocked. An elderly lady answered the door.

„Hello, can I help you?” she asked, eyeing him.  
„Hello, I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes. Is he here?” he asked, putting on a nice smile.  
„Sure. He's upstairs. Although I don't know if he'll want to see you. He's been in a pretty bad mood lately,” she explained, letting him in.  
„Thank you, but I think he'll want to hear me voluntarily,” he replied confidently, following her into the house. Mrs Hudson led him to the door of Sherlock's room.

„You have a visitor!” she called to him as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. Mrs Hudson looked at him apologetically.  
„I think I can handle it from now on,” he said, giving her an encouraging smile.  
„As you wish. I'll leave the door unlocked in case you won't succeed. Good luck,” she replied, returning to her floor.

Strange opened the door and walked into a completely dark room. He trod carefully, and his eyes soon adjusted to the darkness here. The man he was looking at was rolling in his chair, not looking at all excited by his presence.

„What do you want?” asked Sherlock. He could already tell that this was not a classic client.  
„I wanted to talk,” he replied calmly.  
„Get to the point,” he said, bored.  
„What if I told you my name was Sherlock Holmes and I came from the 21st century?” he asked. That's how he got his attention because the detective turned on him. For a long time, there was silence in the room.  
„I believe you,” Sherlock finally replied.  
„Really?”

„Yes, because when you eliminate the impossible, you are left with what is true, no matter how impossible it is,” he replied, rising from his chair. He went to the windows and opened the curtains. Once daylight had illuminated the room, the detective turned to his guest and gave him a good look. The stranger looked slightly out of time, but someone inexperienced might think he was a resident of their time.

„But the question is, what do you want me to do? If you are the Sherlock Holmes of your time, why come back here?” he asked.  
„Since you're wasting time here. And if you come back with me, nothing will change with the past. You can beat Moriarty. Moreover, the baronet is dead, John will do nothing for you and you can start again in the future,” he weighed in.  
„Still, it's not my time, and I could make a fresh start here if I wanted to.”  
„So what's keeping you here?” he asked. Sherlock said nothing. „In my time, you may meet the baronet again.”

„Impossible,” was the detective's impossibly quick response.  
„You wouldn't believe what's possible.”  
„It's obviously possible to travel through time and space,” he replied.  
„Did I Impressed you?”  
„Not you. Your time does,” and moved closer to him.  
„So that's a yes?”  
„Give me time until the evening, then I'll answer,” he said, walking to the door.  
„As you wish,” and with that, he left.

Sherlock went to the window and watched as the stranger with his name walked away. He believed him to be from the future, but he didn't believe him to be called Sherlock Holmes. He began to walk around the room, lighting his pipe after a long time. It helped him think. Considering all the pros and cons, he got a unified result. Even if he did lie, at least it would be a step further for him. And If that's true, he beat Moriarty. That seemed like a success.

Toward evening, Strange returned to Baker Street, where the detective was waiting for him.  
„I see you've made up your mind.”  
„I guess so.”  
„You won't need it where we're going and it will be easier for us to travel,” the wizard said, noting the small travel bag.  
„You're probably right,” and put the bag on the ground.

Dr Strange then went to the side, reaching into the pocket in which he kept the ring he had put on. Subsequently, he took his hand out and began to concentrate, creating a large, circular portal to his time. He looked inside and made sure it led to his house. He then walked over to Sherlock and held out his hand. He merely slapped his hand, smiled at him, and walked over to the portal. In front of it, he took a deep breath, a mental farewell to all he knew. He even left a letter for Mrs Hudson not to worry so much about him. He closed his eyes and took a step forward. When he opened his eyes again he was in a giant mansion with pedestals on the sides of various antiques. He turned toward the portal from which Strange followed him, and the portal behind him disappeared.

„Welcome to the twenty-first century. London after almost two centuries. There's nothing like you knew,” he said.

At that moment, as Sherlock passed through the portal, Loki felt a very strange sensation. Feeling close to the heart. It was as if an old feeling had returned to him, or a presence he hadn't felt for a very long time. And who he managed to lose twice. He clutched at his heart. He was standing when it happened and had to hold onto the nearest object with his other hand to keep his knees from buckling.

„Father, are you all right?” said Shirley, who was in the next room and had a perfect view of him.  
„It's nothing,” he said through his teeth. Shirley slid him a chair so he could sit down. He could still feel the sensation, and it looked like it wasn't going away. But he had a hunch there was more to it than that. When he could control himself again, he got up and started for the door.

„Father, where are you going?” his daughter asked him.  
„To the doctor,” he replied, giving her a slight smile. Shirley took his hand and went with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki and his daughter teleported to the doctor's block. Loki strode briskly toward the house, but suddenly as if he had run into an invisible wall.

„What in the name of the gods?” he growled, adjusting his suit. He walked carefully to the barrier and put his hand on it. He began to examine it. He tried various gestures and spells, but nothing worked. As you might expect from a guardian of the Earth, nothing worked. He hurriedly cursed a few words in an unfamiliar language. He turned his back on the barrier, folded his hands on his chest, and thought. He knew the feeling had to do with the doctor, but how to get there?

Meanwhile, little Shirley walked over to where her dad was standing and wanted to put her hand on the barrier that had held her father back. She expected it to stop against an invisible wall, but quite the opposite. Her hand went through. She tried again, and again she landed with the same result. She wanted to show it to her father, but he had his back to her and didn't seem to hear her. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

She passed through an invisible force field and reached the door. She wanted to ring the bell, but the bell kept running away from her hand, and every time she tried to press it, it moved to a different place. Shirley took it as a game at first, but eventually gave up. There was no point. Instead, she decided on the classics and knocked on the door.

At the sound, Loki turned and looked at his daughter, startled. He walked over to the barrier and wanted to touch it as his hand went through as if there was nothing there before. It seemed odd for a barrier to have such a weakness.

Sherlock examined the inside of the house and doctor let him, that is until the detective tried to cross to the other side of the room and the doctor stopped the. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. Sherlock didn't resist and looked him in the eye. He studied him. He deduced what came next.

The doctor leaned forward intending to kiss him. There had to be something about him, or two space beings wouldn't be arguing about him. In the blink of an eye, as their lips were about to meet, Sherlock spun and broke free of his grasp. He wanted to argue that this wasn't why he was travelling to the future or anything like that when there was a knock at the door.

„I'll get the door,” he said and started for the door. Strange merely sighed and cleared his head. This wasn't him. The detective pulled the handle and opened the door. When he did, he couldn't believe his own eyes.

„Thomas?” he breathed in surprise, scanning him with his eyes. It really was him.  
„Tony?” he said at the same time as Sherlock. This was like a dream. Now just to see if it was a pleasant dream or a nightmare. „That's impossible,” he tried to put things into perspective.

„I saw you die,” he whispered, remembering how Lucille had taken his life.  
„That was an illusion,” he replied, looking down. He felt so guilty. He even now considered it was a mistake to leave London 200 years ago. Sherlock took a step forward and locked Loki in his arms without warning. Loki was taken completely by surprise, but eventually, he hugged him back. Until now, he hadn't realized how much he'd really missed him. How he missed the smell of the tobacco he smoked. His tousled hair, which tickled his cheek. They pulled away easily just to kiss.

Shirley, meanwhile, was studying him. He looked exactly like the man she'd heard about from her father's stories. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but she suspected this wasn't the right time.

„I missed you so much,” Loki whispered as they pulled away and gave him another little kiss on the forehead.

„I don't want to disturb you, but you can't save it for later and close the door. I'm sure there's a lot of explaining to do,” Strange said quite annoyed.

The three of them went inside and the door magically closed behind them. Sherlock turned on it in surprise, but it shouldn't surprise him now. The doctor led them into a sort of living room, where there were a small round table and four chairs around it. Everyone sat down in their chairs and there was silence. The doctor finally cleared his throat, got up and left, apologizing for going to make tea. Of course, that was merely an excuse, since he could easily conjure it. He just wanted to give them some privacy.

Three cups of tea appeared on the table. Loki and Sherlock each took a cup, and Shirley merely watched.

„So you didn't die. What happened?” the detective asked to get an accurate picture and sip his tea.  
„To be honest, I'm not from this world,” and he tried to figure out how to put it all together in clear sentences.  
„I figured. I guess Thomas won't be your real name.”  
„No. My name is Loki.”  
„Loki... Norse mythology. Odin, Thor, Ásgard?” he asked. He didn't pay much attention to such things.

„Exactly. I'm Loki Odinson. Odin was my stepfather. I am Prince of Ásgard, the rightful king of Jotunheim, called the God of Lies. It's not as much of a title as a God of Thunder or an All-father.”

„The God of Lies? That seems to fit. I gather then that you come from Jotunheim, wherever that may be, and your rightful father was king. He must be dead already. However, with your home so far away, what have you been doing on Earth?” Loki's mouth turned up in a slight smile since he wouldn't have had to say anything, Sherlock guessed. It would have taken him by surprise before, but now it seemed perfectly natural.

„As always, you're right about everything. I went to Earth voluntarily because I wanted to get away from everything I had at home. Especially from my brother. Thor was my father's favourite, and he looked down at me. I wasn't good enough for him, so I wanted to escape. To become better in a totally different world where no one would know me.”

„A new beginning.”  
„Exactly.”  
„Well, from prince to baronet? How was it?” he asked.

„It was difficult at first. Adapt to it all. Especially the fact that I was a nobody on Earth. It was by chance that when I got to Earth I met Thomas Sharpe. He was supposed to meet his sister, but he wouldn't. He liked her, but he knew she was dangerous. Using a little magic, he decided to help me. I didn't appreciate human life then, and so his ultimate help was to give me his life. I assumed his role on Earth.” That part Shirley had never heard so complete and looked at her father. She couldn't quite picture him taking someone's life, though...

„It wasn't the same.”  
„Until I met you,” he admitted, looking deeply into his eyes. Sherlock heard the sincerity in his voice, and it warmed his heart.  
„To tell you the truth, I knew there was something special about you. I wouldn't have thought of that. So what happened?”

„That night when we...” and looked at Shirley as if he didn't want to say everything in front of her. Sherlock understood the gesture and nodded for him to continue. „That night, thunder was heard at night. It wasn't classic thunder. It was a sign from my brother. He demanded my return home. I didn't want to, but I had to. Otherwise, he would have taken me away by force. He's a hothead, and I didn't want to involve you. You had your world, and it wasn't ready for this.”

„Death seemed like a good way to say goodbye without me chasing after you. So I can get on with my life,” he replied after a tiny pause, sipping his tea and putting his cup on the table.  
„As always, you're right,” Loki said, also putting down his tea.

„Not that I'm not happy, I am, but what are you doing these days?” he asked.  
„The doctor came to see me. I still don't know his name, but he introduced himself by my name and that he's from the future. He offered me a fresh start and also that I would meet you again. That's all I know. I guess there's more to it than that,” he replied, wondering what was behind it.

„But how does he know about it?” Loki asked himself rather.  
„It's probably my fault,” Shirley admitted nervously. The two men looked at her.  
„What do you mean?” Loki asked.  
„I, um, wrote a letter saying I wanted my daddy back,” she muttered nervously, eyeing them sideways.  
„You did what?” he sighed. She sent a letter, and Strange checked their mail. It made complete sense. He didn't want to be nasty to her. It wasn't her fault. Surely every child wants to have both parents.

„Please don't be mad at me,” she panicked.  
„Don't worry, I'm not mad,” he told her pleasantly.  
„Er, will you fill me in?” said Sherlock, who was piecing together a picture.  
„Sure,” he said and began to tell his story.

About how he found out he was adopted, about the attack on Earth, how he met Tony there. That Tony was his reincarnation. How he came across Sakaar and brought back memories, and also that they had spawned Shirley there through a little help from magic. He told him about returning to Earth, the battle with Thanos, and the giant sacrifice the entire great universe had saved.

As Shirley listened to their stories, all the stories her father had told her at bedtime came back to her.  
„So, all in all, I have a daughter?” asked Sherlock, as the important matters were settled and he put them all together.  
„Yes and no. Theoretically, she is the daughter of your future self, who is sadly dead,” he tried to explain, but even he found it strange.  
„I'll take that as a yes,” said Sherlock, smiling and turning to Shirley.

„I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Sherlock Holmes, and it is an incredible honour to meet you. I hope you don't mind too much, but it looks like we're going to be spending more time together now and if you don't mind, I'd like to take on the role of your daddy. Maybe it's all in a hurry, but I hope we can get along,” he smiled pleasantly at the girl, meaning everything he said.

Shirley had no idea what to say and only stared at him for a moment before tears burst into her eyes and she threw herself into Sherlock's arms. She put her arms around his neck and wiped away the tears that continued to run down her cheeks despite it all. But they were not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. She finally had both parents.

“I'm so glad you're here,” she said through sobs.  
„It's alright. I'm here for you,” he soothed, stroking her back. Loki watched, glad to see it all coloured out. He had little doubt that Sherlock would accept it all, but he took it better than he expected.


	5. Chapter 5

After saying goodbye to the doctor, the three of them went to Loki's house. That's where he and the new member settled in. Loki gradually reported on everything that had happened over 200 years. How everything has evolved and moved forward. Showing him inventions, the detective tried to understand everything to its deepest foundations. Occasionally he would tear it up and spend the day confined to his room, studying carefully before it finally made sense to him.

Loki also informed him of his future self, who was dead. About Tony Stark, who was his replacement. So he didn't want to think about it, but the thought sometimes ate at him. This man was the centre of attention. He was a technical genius, he said, and his creations were really important. He knew it wasn't him, but the resemblance. Sometimes he wondered if he should follow in his departed footsteps, but then he realized he had been here for another reason.

Hours, days spent alone in a room. There were a TV and a giant monitor through which he used his voice to search for information that gave him a regular headache.

A little after a week, Loki needed to look after Shirley. Thor was gone, and Sherlock was the only other choice. And since he was family and his daughter liked him, he was a great choice.

He walked Shirley over to Sherlock, who agreed. The God of Lies didn't notice, though, the black cloud that hung over Sherlock and not even the paper from the bottle of cough syrup and other medicines. He paid no attention at the time, thinking it was one of his new investigations of the time. He kissed them both on the cheeks and promised they would then do something together before he closed the door and left. Shirley was slightly more observant and saw that her dad didn't look too good.

„You can rest. You need it. I'll play by myself. You won't even know I'm here,” she smiled, hugging him.  
„Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, smiling faintly and hugging her, too. His family was like a beacon of hope in this new world.

About an hour later, the medication he'd taken earlier began to work and drove him away from reality. His mind at that moment was as light as a feather, with nothing weighing it down. No new knowledge and unnecessary details. Absolutely nothing.

Shirley, on the other hand, was quiet as promised. After a while, though, she got thirsty and wondered if her dad wanted a drink, too. She walked over to him, and for a moment Sherlock looked as if he were asleep. But then she noticed that his eyes were still slightly open.

„Dad?” she asked, taking his hand. No reaction. „Daddy?” she asked much louder, squeezing his hand. In his subconscious, Sherlock felt a faint voice calling out to him, but as he was high above the ground, he couldn't focus the voice and come back down. Instead, his head merely dropped slightly.

„Daddy!” and she was almost screaming and shaking him. This was too much like the situation with her uncle. But instead of remembering how well things had turned out, she was remembering all those things when everyone thought he was dead. Fear consumed her.

„Father!” she cried, tears in her eyes, and ran after Loki. She burst into his office without knocking. Loki was just sitting at his desk, looking at some documents, and talking to someone on the phone while he did it.

„-Please excuse me. Unfortunately, there were unexpected and urgent complications. I hope you don't mind if we finish this conversation another time,” he said, noting the look of panic on his daughter's face. He waited for an answer before saying goodbye to the person and hanging up.

„Father...” and threw herself into his arms.  
„What's wrong?” he asked, kneeling to get to her level.  
„Father. Dad... Sherlock... I'm worried something's wrong with him. He doesn't answer at all... I don't want him to go to Valhalla too...” she explained through sobs.  
„It'll be all right,” he said, wiping the tears from her face, and together they made their way to the detective's room. Sherlock was in the same place he was when she left for help.

Loki walked over and leaned over. He checked his pulse and made sure he was still breathing. He noticed that his eyes were still half-open. He opened his eyelids and wiggled a finger in front of his eyes. Totally unresponsive. He let go of his eye and took a step back to get a good look at him. It was clear he was still alive. He was trying to figure out what could have caused this condition. His gaze scanned the room until he saw part of a glass vial peeking out from behind the chair. He picked it up and read the title. Cough syrup.

„You've got to be kidding,” he said through his teeth. He put the vial on the table and noticed a paper with the same name as the vial itself. He scanned it, trying to find something useful. He found nothing.

„Shirley, go to your room for now. I'll take care of Daddy,” he said, and she only silently obeyed. Once she was gone, Loki recalled all the possible spells he knew. After a moment, he remembered one that might work. He had never tried such magic. As a member of the royal family, he didn't make contact with junkies at all.

He began to concentrate, recalling steps and words, before going to work. He leaned closer to the detective, a green light forming around his hand. Leaving it in the air the detective's stomach, he moved his hand slowly upward across his chest, neck to mouth. He stopped at the head and the green light seemed to attract all the undesirable liquid of the drug. The liquid dripped slowly from his mouth into the green light, where it evaporated.

With his head still in the clouds, Sherlock felt as if something had grabbed him around the legs and pulled him back to Earth with incredible force. He felt as if he had fallen from a giant height back into his chair. As he fell, he was afraid he would hit the roof of the house and he wouldn't survive, but instead, he went through the roof and floors like a ghost. Even so, he felt as if he had fallen from a giant height.

He opened his eyes abruptly, breathing like he was running a marathon, his heart racing. Still in shock, he looked around. As soon as he began to realize where he had been and what had happened, he developed a giant headache, as if he had drunk all day and night and woke up in the morning with a mad hangover. He immediately noticed the green glow and the familiar face beside it.

The glow in Loki's hand stopped, and he sat down on a table across from the chair. He knew there were papers, but at the moment he didn't care. Sherlock rubbed his head, trying to get through.

„What happened?” he asked, still slightly off.  
„You tell me,” Loki replied, crossing his arms.  
„It's too much,” he sighed. Too much new stuff, too much Iron Man, he wanted to add, but he didn't feel like it.  
„You can do it... we can do it together,” Loki finally said, looking at it from his point of view. He must have felt like a stranger on another planet.  
„I guess,” he said, leaning back.  
„Absolutely,” he corrected, climbing down from the table and leaning forward until they were touching foreheads.

Sherlock started to say something clever, but Loki's lips silenced him. Immediately he yielded to the kiss, drawing it closer to him. Loki, when they pulled away eventually settled on his lap and caressed his hair.

„I've missed this,” said Sherlock, with renewed energy. He may have had a few more doubts, but he believed they could handle it. He knew they wouldn't let him down.  
„Me more,” Loki said, smiling. It was one of those genuine smiles that Sherlock thought only he could do.  
„No, me more,” he countered.  
„No, me,” he let his game consume him, and they began to argue over who was missing more.

And before anyone knew it, they had their lips pressed together again, hungrily trying to gain control of the other. Eventually, they ended up on a tiger pelt that Loki had commissioned especially for Sherlock. But before they could get rid of all the clothes, Loki used a simple spell on the door to lock it. Then they began to examine each other's bodies as if this were the first time they'd been seen without clothes on. In the two hundred years and the few days, he finally had him home, they had caught up with what time had denied them.

Shirley eavesdropped on them for a while to make sure her new daddy hadn't gone to Valhalla, but after the speech stopped and she was replaced by strange noises she was too young to understand, she decided to go back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sherlock had finally adapted sufficiently, at least in his opinion, it was time to explore the surrounding terrain. Of course, Loki was absolutely against it. He kept telling him that Tony was still a great loss to the world.

Shirley was already bored at home and would like to do something. Maybe she'd go for a walk in the park... but, as always, Father was busy. Maybe it was time to take her dad out. Except for the garden and Dr Strange's visit, he was nowhere.

She found her dad sitting in a garden gazebo reading a thick book on Norwegian mythology. He knew the basics, but he wanted to know more about his partner, and Loki confided in his past only rarely. She walked over and sat down next to him so she could peek into his book.

„Uncle Thor tells it differently,” she said after a moment, after reading a few sentences.  
„Really?” said Sherlock, smiling at her.  
„Yup. He says these books are full of lies. That they're more like fairy tales.”  
„And how does he tell it?” he asked.  
„Hmm, I'll tell you tonight instead of a fairy tale,” she said with a wicked smile.  
„And I guess you want something in return?” he asked, knowing that his daughter had a great mind and that she sat down with him and said what she said, so she had a reason.

„I want to go out for a walk, but my father can't,” she said bored. Sherlock looked at her before smiling from ear to ear and chuckling. Nothing was gloating, of course.  
„You know you only had to ask? You didn't have to offer me anything in return. I'd love to go for a walk with you,” he replied, ruffling her hair slightly.

„Really?” and her eyes were bright with enthusiasm.  
„Really,” he confirmed.  
„Thank you,” and threw her arms around his neck. Sherlock stroked her back. He was happy for her. Then she gave him a little kiss on the cheek before running into the little room to go outside.

Sherlock closed the book and carried it inside. He put on his favourite clothes and wanted to see Loki again. He turned to follow as the door to their shared bedroom opened and his beloved stood inside.

„Do you think that's a good idea?” the god asked him, walking over and adjusting his shirt collar.  
„I'm sure it's time to explore the outside world, too,” he replied, taking his hand and kissing it. Loki merely chuckled, but even so, his face showed a sign of worry. „You have nothing to fear. I'll come back to you. Plus, if I get lost I have an excellent memory and especially our wonderful daughter by my side. We'll be all right,” he promised. After all that had happened, he understood completely that his lover was afraid of losing again.

„Very well. Just be careful,” he said, giving up and kissing his lips and putting the phone in his pocket. Sherlock pulled it out and examined it. The device went on, and a picture of their entire little family appeared on the display.

„I thought you were against them,” Sherlock said.  
„Well, it's a fairly important device on this planet. Besides, if anything happens, we can connect right away,” he explained.  
„Shall we?” Shirley peered out the door.  
„Sure,” Sherlock smiled, but Loki stopped them.

„And what does the father get?” he asked, dropping to one knee to lower himself. Shirley immediately ran up to him, gave him a quick hug and a little kiss on the cheek. “Just be careful,” he told her, before standing up again and ushering them out of the house. Sherlock and Shirley turned one last time and waved to him before moving on.

Shirley led her dad around the streets of NY by the hand. She led him to a large bookshop owned by an elderly couple. They didn't like selling books there, but at least she could look at them. She was always careful with them. They then went to a few different stores, such as a giant toy store, where some toys could be personally tested before they decided to slow down a bit. Together they walked toward the park. There was an ice cream stand right at the beginning. There they stopped for small snacks before reaching the park in front of the pond. A sidewalk stretched around it, and there were plenty of benches to rest on. They sat on one of them, watching, licking their ice cream in peace.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang at Loki's house. Loki was just getting his coffee ready. When he heard the bell, he irritably put the cup down again. Whoever it was, it was a nuisance. Especially since he knew his family had keys, so he didn't ring. The same was true about Thor. He wondered who it might be, but no one, in particular, came to mind. He went to the door and opened it. He didn't use peepholes. He preferred to handle things directly. Or how it suited him.

Several people stood directly in front of him, all of the Avengers. There was Clint, Hulk, Rhodey, Potts, Peter and Fury. Neither of them looked amiable. Except for Peter, whose eyes were full of hope.

„So where is he?” Rhodey broke the silence first.  
„I'd say it's an honour to meet you again, but I'd be lying,” he replied, bored.  
„Stop playing games. Where is he?” he persisted.  
„Where's who?” even though he knew exactly who he was talking about.  
„Tony Stark. Where do you keep him?”  
„Unfortunately, Tony Stark died during a battle with Thanos. You were all there. We were at a funeral. I don't know what you're after...”

„Thor said he was alive,” Fury interjected.   
„My brother's mind has been cloudy with alcohol for the last few years. He certainly doesn't know what he's talking about,” he said coldly.

The avengers began to whisper among themselves where the truth might lie. Some thought Loki was right about this. Thor sometimes talked out of the way, so it wouldn't be unusual. Others, on the other hand, were behind Thor. After all, magic was real, and time travel was possible. Therefore, it could not be ruled out that he might live.

„Well, what if you agreed first and then came to accuse me of something I didn't do,” and he tried to get them off his property. But they were beyond him, and not much went the decent way. They were overreacting, they had too many questions, and a few of them tried to get in and see if he was really lying.

„That's enough!” he said, summoning his sceptre, which still had enough power in it even without the infinity stone. He slammed the sceptre into the ground, triggering a green shock wave that pushed them aside. It was nothing extreme. It did them no harm. It just gave the user a little more free space. Everyone fell silent at once.

„If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my work,” he said a little more calmly, half-lying. He had nothing to do. He just wanted to drink his coffee in peace with a good book. He thought he had managed to send them away when he saw two more figures coming towards them. His family.

„We're home!” Shirley called a few yards from the house, and then, as they approached, she realized she probably shouldn't have done it. They all looked in their direction. Sherlock was trying to analyse the people at the entrance, and it wasn't until too late that he noticed the look on Loki's face. There was no turning back now. Loki rubbed his face with his hand. He couldn't believe his bad luck. That ruined his plan for a quiet afternoon.

„Gentlemen, and lady, if you don't mind, I'd like to pass,” Sherlock said quite calmly, piecing together what was going on. Honestly, it was a lot easier than anyone would have thought. He went into the foyer and put down his hat and coat.

„I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but before I go into explaining, why don't we move into the living room and have a nice cup of tea with that?” he suggested, looking at them as if directly inviting them to follow him. Loki stepped aside in resignation, allowing the others to pass through.

They all sat in the living room, and whoever didn't fit on the couch brought chairs. Loki and the detective subsequently prepared a cup of tea for each. When they were all seated and having their tea, Sherlock sat in his chair at the head of the room. It gave everyone a perfect view. Loki was at the door, and he planned to listen to it all, and if things went wrong, he planned to step in, chase everyone out, and save his lover.

Sherlock then went on to explain. First, he told them about his time, distorted as he recognized Loki, whom he knew by another name at the time. He told him about his faking death, and how Dr Strange had then sought him out, posing as Sherlock from the future and bringing him to this time, where he met Loki again.

„Wow, the real Sherlock Holmes? Can I have your autograph? I'm a big fan of yours,” Peter began at once, full of enthusiasm.  
„Sure, kid. If you feel like it, you can come. I'd quite like to hear about you, too. Someone like you doesn't just see every day,” he replied with a pleasant smile.

The others asked him all sorts of questions afterwards, and it seemed as if all things had finally calmed down. When it came to goodbyes, there were handshakes and even hugs. The detective escorted them all out, then returned to the living room, where Loki was waiting for him.

„I must admit it was quite draining,” said Holmes, sitting down in his chair.  
„Tell me about it,” said the god, sitting in his lap. His legs dangled over the edges, and he put one arm around his shoulders and rested his head against his. Sherlock turned his head and kissed him gently on the lips. Loki stroked his cheek and lip before leaning against him, breathing a weary sigh of relief. After a moment's peace, the detective fished in his pants pocket. Now that he was sitting, it wasn't the best place.

„What have you got there?” asked the god as his lover fidgeted for a long time, unable to get it out.  
„Surprise,” he smiled enigmatically.  
„Hmm,” he wasn't impressed.  
„Would you please close your eyes for a moment?”  
„Aren't you going to disappear?” he asked dreamily.  
„Never again,” he confirmed.  
„Good. But only because of you,” he closed his eyes and buried his face in the detective's hair.

He finally managed to get a small velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a beautiful, delicate gold ring. It was engraved in fine detail with a snake eating its tail. In swift and precise movements, he took Loki's hand and slipped him the ring.

Loki then opened his eyes and examined the ring. It was beautiful. He looked back at Sherlock, who was impatient to hear what he had to say. Though by his eyes, he knew he'd hit it.

„It's beautiful,” Loki said, kissing him in token of his gratitude.  
„It's the one thing we haven't done in forever. That is unless I'm mistaken,” he replied with a smile.  
„Are you sure? I'm a commitment for all eternity,” he teased.  
„It seems even death can't stop me,” he replied determinedly.  
„In that case, yes.”  
„I knew it,” he smiled and kissed him to confirm his promise.  
„How did you even find bought?” he asked out of curiosity, not that he was complaining.  
„When I was out walking with Shirley. She helped me pick the right one.”


	7. Chapter 7

The night Sherlock proposed to him, he couldn't sleep. He was happy, yes, but something was weighing on his heart. He was immortal. And apparently his daughter too, but Sherlock? He was still human.

Sherlock will grow old and he'll still look the same. The very thought made him sick. And then there was another thing about his true origins. Detective sure thought he's a god. Well, part of it's true, but he still hasn't told him everything. He felt as if he were hiding everything from him. As if he was merely using the man to make himself feel better.

On the other hand, he admired Sherlock, who must have known from the start that something was wrong with him. But he never complained about his cold skin or anything else. They were part of him, and he couldn't control them. He could never quite contain the frosty giant he was born with. Though tall, no one could place him in that race.

He kept turning over in bed, making a plan in his head. He was determined. He'll tell Sherlock all about Tomorrow. It was a difficult decision, as there was a possibility that he might reject him because of it. The possibility was small, but every minute, as he thought about it more, it grew larger and consumed him from within.

And even when he tried to sleep, his mind was too loud. It kept screaming at him that even though he was a god, a king... that he was a monster. That he's not good enough. That when he finds out the truth, he'll run. He'll be alone. As always.

He turned to the other side and saw the detective sleeping peacefully. He smiled faintly until his loud thoughts were heard again. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to clear his head. He sat down on the bed, intending to walk. Maybe in the kitchen and back, or maybe in the garden. He was about to get up when Sherlock moved after him.

„Come back to bed,” he said, still sleepy. Loki turned to him, and once in a long time, when he can't remember the last time it happened, he had no idea what to do. Whether he should listen to him and try to sleep or put him to sleep and continue to suffer... Sherlock finally decided for him and pulled him back into bed, where he put his arms around him and rested his chin on his chest. He tried to decipher what was bothering him, but he couldn't.

„You know I'm here for you?” he asked.  
„I know,” Loki whispered, hugging him, too. Holmes shivered slightly at his touch but didn't pull away. He didn't mind. He was glad his sweetheart was different.  
„Try to get some sleep. It helps,” he advised, half asleep in the process.

The following morning, right after breakfast, Loki called a sort of family meeting. The three of them met together in the living room. Shirley must have been there, too. She had no idea what to make of it. It was her first time attending such sessions. Loki looked as if he'd been up all night. In fact, it was almost that, since he had fallen asleep well into the morning. So Sherlock, with a little help from Shirley, made him a proper black coffee.

„I think it's time we had a proper conversation as a family. There's something I should tell you. Something important,” Loki began uncertainly, and Sherlock acknowledged that he had never seen him like this. He always seemed so confident. So he leaned over and took his hand. It was a gesture of comfort that Loki needed just now to be able to speak further.

„As you all know, I have spent most of my life on Ásgard, but I come from somewhere else. Odin found me on a planet called Jotunheim, and my real father was Laufey, king of the frost giants,” and paused to collect his thoughts. „Odin probably wouldn't have told me about it at all, but I think it's important. I don't want to make the same mistakes he did.”

„But if he hadn't done what he did, we probably wouldn't have met,” Sherlock said. Shirley grabbed his arm, too. She could see how important it was to him, and she wanted him to know that she had been there for him, too. Even though it was this small so far. Loki tried to dodge them, planning to do something. Holmes didn't let go, though, and gave him a look that he would not let go easily.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic. He was going to show them. That he was a real monster and not because of what other people were saying about him. His entire body turned blue, and scar-like marks appeared on his skin, including scars on his head that only a descendant of the ruler of Jotunheim had. He heard his daughter gasp in amazement. Then he slowly opened his red eyes. Even the whites were red.

„This is what I really look like,” he said, his eyes darting from Shirley to Holmes. Sherlock's expression was completely unreadable. He had no idea what he was thinking. He was afraid he'd turn him down for it. But this did not happen. Even after that, the detective didn't pull away.

„Am I blue too?” Shirley asked. This was her first thought.  
„Exactly,” he chuckled faintly, though the whole situation didn't seem very funny. Instead, he took her hand lightly, which immediately turned blue under his touch. The blue spread all over her skin and within moments she looked just like her father. Blue skin, red eyes. She studied her hands in fascination.

„I think you should know something so important before you decide to move on. I'm a monster from another planet... nothing a man should be interested in,” his words were like poison. Shirley looked first at her father and then at the detective.

„I'm glad you told me. It must have been hard. And believe me, I'm dead serious, and I've told you that countless times. You're not a monster, and you never will be. Not for me. And no matter what anyone says, you and Shirley are not monsters. And to me it's just another thing I can love about you two,” he replied with a chilling sincerity that no one could dispute even if they wanted to and then leaned over and kissed the two frosty giants on the forehead. Shirley hugged them both immediately and was glad she had such a great family in her opinion.

There was no further mention of it during the day, and everything seemed to have returned to their normal. But doubts didn't just vanish from Loki's mind. They may have shrunk at that moment, but their roots were still there, and they continued to consume him. And although no one would probably have noticed, Sherlock saw it at a glance, that their little conversation at the start of the day wasn't enough. He saw his fiancé suffer.

In the evening, when was Shirley already sleeping peacefully, Loki was in the same torment as the night before, when his mind was suddenly too restless and loud. He grunted irritably and turned to the other side, saying he would quickly fall asleep.

Sherlock joined him and just watched him for a while. He felt he should step in, but he wasn't quite sure what Loki's problem was. He knew about his peculiar origins, his bloody history, and he didn't mind. He could handle it. He thought about it for a moment before he found the right train of thought. He had a hunch he'd hit the right spot. Although with a complicated person like his sweetheart, it was difficult.

„You know I'm here for you. You can confide in me,” the detective said after a moment, deciding to put all his cards on the table. Loki considered all his options, and for a moment even thought about staying as he was and keeping it to himself. But at last, he sighed and turned.

„Is this morning still bothering you?” asked Holmes.  
„Precisely. I have lived as a frost giant, and indeed as an Asgardian, for over several thousand years, and who knows when my life will end. It may be a long life for you, but compared to mine, it's only a passing moment. Not that I don't enjoy every minute of it with you, but when I think of outliving you as I have outlived two of your lives...” and no longer concluded that he didn't want to lose him, too.

„Is there any possibility of being like you?” Sherlock asked him after a moment of silence as he considered all possible options, and this one seemed most possible. For if you exclude the impossible, then what remains must be the truth, however improbable.

„I don't know... I've never even thought of such a thing... I don't even know that such a thing is possible... Besides, I don't want you to be like me…”  
„Just don't say monster,” he cut in, knowing after today where he was going with it.  
„You don't understand...” he turned blue and tried to intimidate him. Sherlock, however, was a man of little fear, and why should he be so afraid of his fiancé?

„I have to admit, you look good that way, too. And truthfully, I can't quite decide what form it looks better on you,” and gave him a playful smile as if he hadn't noticed the intimidation at all. Again Loki was taken aback. Sherlock was the only one who could do this. He merely grunted, and you could see his blue cheeks darken as if he were blushing.

„We'll work something out,” the detective finally said, and it was his final word when Loki knew that none of his objections made sense. Sherlock subsequently kissed his icy lips, and gradually, as if he had melted into his normal form.


End file.
